1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable electric power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switches of such tools are subject to heavy wear and tear, and the conditions under which replacement switches are installed are commonly unsatisfactory. The replacement switches are also frequently fitted by persons lacking electrical skills. Switches currently used have numerous terminals, particularly where the switch is equipped with electrical interference suppression components, to which terminals the various electrical leads have to be connected, and in consequence of the lack of skills, the replacement switches are often not correctly fitted. The present invention is concerned with simplifying the fitting of the switches, both on the production line and on site.